1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for optimizing vehicle operation and, more particularly, relates to a system which both notifies the driver of recommended corrections in vehicle operation and, under certain conditions, automatically initiates selected corrective action.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been recognized that the improper operation of a vehicle may have many adverse effects. For example, the fuel efficiency of a vehicle may vary dramatically based upon how the vehicle is operated. More specifically, operating a vehicle at excessive speed, excessive RPM and/or excessive manifold pressure will result in both reduced fuel economy and increased operating costs. The aforementioned increased operating costs can be quite considerable, particularly for an owner or operator of a fleet of vehicles. To correct these types of improper vehicle operations are often surprisingly simple. For example, upshifting the drive gear will typically eliminate an excessive RPM condition. However, even when the solution is quite simple, oftentimes, the driver will be unaware of the need to take corrective action.
A variety of patents have disclosed systems, commonly referred to as "shift prompters", which monitor the operation of a vehicle and advises the operator of the vehicle when to take certain actions. Numerous ones of these devices include sensors which measure engine speed and vehicle speed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,112 to Igarashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,515 to Blee et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,852 to Ulveland. Certain ones, however, disclose the use of other types of sensors as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,460 to Weber is directed to a driving aid indicator which includes vehicle speed, manifold pressure, throttle position and engine speed sensors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,883 to Asakura et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,756 to Kawanabe et al. are directed to upshift notification devices which include sensors for measuring engine speed, vehicle speed, manifold pressure and cooling water temperature. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,673 to Kido et al. discloses a shift indicator system which includes sensors for measuring engine speed and throttle position. Generally, the above-listed patents all provide displays intended to enable the driver to operate the vehicle in a manner leading to uniform performance and maximum fuel economy. However, Blee et al. discloses the use of audible warnings as well as a speed controller to prevent further increases in engine speed if the driver ignores previously issued warnings.
Improper vehicle operation has other adverse effects as well. It is well known that the faster a vehicle travels, the longer it takes to stop. Thus, what may be a safe separation distance between successive vehicles when a vehicle is traveling at 35 mph may be unsafe if that vehicle is traveling at 50 mph. Road conditions also play a role in determining the safe separation distance between vehicles. For example, greater separation distances are generally recommended when roads are wet. As a result, therefore, based on the combination of a vehicle's speed, the distance separating the vehicle from a second vehicle in front of it and road conditions, many vehicles are operated unsafely. To correct this situation, a reduction in operating speed, an increase in vehicle separation or some combination thereof, is required.
It may be readily seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide a system which integrates the ability to issue audible warnings which advise the driver to correct operation of the vehicle in a manner which will enhance the efficient operation thereof with the ability to automatically take corrective action if the vehicle is being operated unsafely. It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide such a system.